1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to liquid sprayers. More particularly, this invention relates to liquid sprayers for dispensing a product by aspiration into the flow of a carrier liquid on connection of the sprayer to a pressurized source of the carrier liquid, such as to the end of a hose.
2. State of the Art
A number of hose-end sprayer assemblies have been developed for siphoning of liquid product from an attached container and discharging the siphoned liquid product in diluted form by a carrier liquid delivered by the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,785, commonly owned by assignee of the present invention, discloses an exemplary hose-end sprayer assembly that has a single valve for regulating between off, rinse and spray operational modes.
While such a sprayer represents a marked improvement over prior siphoning-type hose-end sprayers for garden, lawn and hard-surface applications, the sprayer is capable of siphoning from one liquid container at a time. Thus, for applications that require multiple products, the user must change out containers. In other applications that require mixing of two products, the two products must be mixed in a container before attachment to the hose-end sprayer. These operations are cumbersome and awkward and limit the commercial success of the sprayer in such applications.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a siphoning-type hose-end sprayer that is readily adapted for siphoning one or more liquid products selectively and possibly mixing liquid products to fit various needs and uses.